Cheese Bread
by d-christen
Summary: Katniss decides to relax for a while and watch Peeta work his magic. Two-shot.
1. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Go get some rest, Katniss."

I look up and see Peeta smiling softly at me from behind the counter. Peeta had to take over the bakery for his father was home sick, his mother at home. I came over because I had nothing to do.

"It's Sunday," Peeta says, walking over to me and stroking my hair with a gloved hand. Even through the thick material, I could still feel the loving warmth in his fingers. "resting day. Sleep."

"I can stay here and watch you," I say, taking his hand in both of mine and sitting down at one of the wooden chairs. "besides, I've never seen you bake before."

Peeta laughs. "Okay, if you want."

He slides his hand away from mine and walks back to behind the counter. "Follow me into the kitchen then."

I stand up and follow Peeta through the doorway. He flicks on a light.

The scent of fresh bread overwhelms me so much that I become lightheaded. Peeta takes my hand and leads me over to the oven, sitting me down on a chair right next to it.

Peeta hums softly to himself, a hum so soothing, as he walks over to the counter and grabs the ingredients needed.

I watch as he preheats the oven, one hand adjusting the temperature, the other already mixing flour, baking powder, and basil in a small mixing bowl.

No words. No words can describe how I'm feeling.

My heart lifts as Peeta finishes by pouring the batter into a baking dish, and placing it into the oven.

"You're fast," I say, leaning my head back against the soft wall, still feeling dizzy.

Peeta laughs and leans against the oven. "It's called experience."

I smile slightly and close my eyes. Warmth in the air tells me Peeta has just walked over.

I pretend to be surprised when I open my eyes and see his face less than an inch from mine.

"Aa!" I say, letting out a little laugh.

"You're cute when you're scared," Peeta says, gently stroking my hair with his free hand, the one that wasn't holding mine.

"Thanks," I say.

A loud _ding! _interrupted our moment, and Peeta jumps up.

"Guess it's done," Peeta says, helping me up and bringing me over to the oven. He opens it with gloved hands and pulled out a pan of fresh, hot cheese bread.

"Delicious," I say, filling my lungs with the sweet scent.

"I know you are."

I laugh. "Eat one with me?"

"Of course."


	2. Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"I should teach you how to bake some time," Peeta says.

I keep quiet and my eyes light up as I take the first bite of the cheese bread. Mmm. Sweet, blissful oblivion.

"How about after this?"

I swallow and start breaking the bread up into separate pieces, wanting to make it last for a while, even though I can ask for some more if I want. "Okay."

Peeta smiles and watches me slowly devour the little pieces of bread.

After a few minutes of happy silence, I realize it's gone.

"You eat fast," Peeta says, laughing.

"Well, it's good," I say.

"Do you want more?"

I nod, one hand traveling to the back of my hair, the other unraveling the braid. My brown hair falls in waves down my back. I don't want to look my ordinary self while baking.

Me, baking. I can hardly imagine it.

"Why are you so perfect?" I mutter, sighing and standing up. Peeta stands up as well and walks over to put his arms around me.

I stay there, my arms wrapped tightly around him neutrally, as he buries his face in my hair.

"You smell like cheese," he says. "what did you do, rub it all over yourself?"

I laugh, and Peeta smiles as he breaks free. "Let's go. This'll be fun."

I silently agree, and he takes me by the hand and pulls me into the kitchen for the second time in one day.

Peeta takes two pairs of gloves from the counter and slips one pair over his hands.

He hands the other pair to me. I follow.

"So first," Peeta says, smiling slightly at my confused expression and tugging me over to the oven. "we preheat the oven to four hundred seventy five degrees Fahrenheit. You do it."

I nod, reach over and set the temperature to 475 degrees F.

"Good. You're doing great," he says. We exchange a small smile.

"We need mayonnaise, crushed garlic clove, and butter. Sweetheart, would you please get me them in the refrigerator? Garlic clove's in the pantry."

I feel warmth spread throughout my chest at the word 'sweetheart'. I haven't been called that in a long time.

I smile. "Okay."

I walk over to the refrigerator, and the only ingredients there are about four to ten jars of mayonnaise, more than a dozen chunks of butter, and other ingredients. I take one jar of mayonnaise and one chunk of butter, feeling Peeta's light blue eyes on the back of my head.

I close the refrigerator door and go behind it to reach the pantry. Inside, there are dozens and dozens of garlic cloves of all kinds. Which one did Peeta mention?

"Crushed," Peeta answers my question. I can hear the smile in his voice.

I reach over and get a jar of crushed garlic clove. Together with the mayonnaise and butter, I walk over and place them on the counter near the oven.

"You're doing great," he says, still smiling. "I got the other ingredients right here."

I let my eyes travel, taking in ingredients. All kinds of cheese. Feta cheese, Jack cheese, Parmesan cheese...

"Cheese," I say.

"Yes."

Peeta hands me a medium-sized bowl. "Mix them all together."

I nod and fasten my gloves onto my hands as I reach over and take two tablespoons of mayonnaise. I add it to the bowl along with the whole crushed garlic clove and half a slice of butter.

Peeta reaches over and adds the cheeses, plus a few slices of onions.

"We're half way done," he whispers. I bite my tongue so as to not reach in and grab a whole bunch of what we've already made. "now we need to spread the cheese on the bread."

I inhale slowly. "I'll leave that to you."

Peeta laughs and hugs me, then walks over to the oven to get the bread.

I take a seat near the counter. Being a baker is harder than I thought it would be.

A loud _plop _can be heard, from the oven door being closed. Peeta sits down on the chair next to me.

"It'll be done in just a few minutes."

"Okay." I say, laying my head on his shoulder, already feeling as if I could fall asleep.

"In just a few minutes, I'll taste it, and judge." Peeta lets out a laugh.

"Why judge? You made half of it, I just retrieved the ingredients." Now both of us laugh.


End file.
